


[Podfic] a perfect shame

by scribbled (aurons_fan)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/scribbled
Summary: Author's original summary:Tony looks more closely at the guy's face. "Oh," he says. Time travel. Figures."Yeah," says his older self. "Look, I just hopped out of a very stressful moment and it would just be really nice to curl up here with a pillow that smells like old Cheeto dust and watch you change all your grades from As to Cs for reasons you've chosen not to confront. This is relaxing for me.""Whatever gets your rocks off," says Tony, going for nonchalant.He stays a few hours. When he leaves, Tony can tell it won't be the only time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] a perfect shame

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a perfect shame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049614) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



**Text:** [a perfect shame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049614)

 **Author:** [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur)

 **Reader:** [scribbled (aurons_fan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/scribbled)

 **Length:** 7:51

 **Download Link:** You can download/stream this [podfic as an mp3 file](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6tgs7bcs32m6as3/%5BMarvel%20Cinematic%20Universe%5D%20a%20perfect%20shame.mp3).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, jedusaur, for the blanket permission of transformations of your works!
> 
> also - if there are any issues in accessing the file, lmao let me know. I somehow just spent??? a half hour???? trying to upload this???? but i am fortune's fool


End file.
